


Love Sick

by smallestking



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Michael, boyf riends - Freeform, just super sweet the whole time through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestking/pseuds/smallestking
Summary: Michael comes down with a nasty cold and it's up to his loving partner Jeremy to help nurse him back to help.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Love Sick

Michael blew his nose for five hundredth time.  
He groaned and leaned back into his tower of pillows. His eyes slowly closed shut as he sighed loudly through his mouth. Suddenly, the door to his room creaked open.  
“Michael?” Jeremy called out softly.  
He made his way over to Michael quietly as Michael pretended to be asleep, keeping his eyes closed and evening his breaths.  
Jeremy delicately sat on the edge of his bed and ran a soothing hand through Michael’s hair, which was messy from being in bed all day. He couldn't help but smile as he caressed the side of Michael’s face and ran a thumb over his cheek.  
“Hmm, you poor thing,” Jeremy cooed quietly, “I guess I should leave you here to get some rest-“  
Jeremy began to stand up and Michael’s eyes shot open.  
“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He exclaimed hoarsely.  
Jeremy flinched in surprise.  
“You little sneak, you.” He scoffed playfully, “Pretending to be asleep, huh?”  
Michael laughed nervously, “Sorry, I guess I wanted some attention.”  
Jeremy smirked and ruffled Michael’s hair.  
“You could’ve just asked if that’s what you wanted.” He said.  
“I know, I just-“ Michael broke off into a coughing fit. He grabbed another tissue from the box on his nightstand and blew his nose.  
He groaned in disgust and glanced at Jeremy.  
“Maybe you were right,” Micheal said, “You should probably leave me alone. Don’t want you catching anything.”  
Jeremy widened his eyes, “Are you kidding me? You look miserable! Let me help you.”  
“Jer, it’s fine, really,” Michael insisted.  
Jeremy shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.  
“I’m going to take care of you today, and that’s that, I’m gonna nurture the fuck out of you.”  
“Well, that was aggressive.” Michael joked, “Are you sure? You really don’t have to.”  
Jeremy was already halfway out the door.  
“You stay right there, I’m gonna make you soup.”  
“Jeremy, you can’t cook- Oh, whatever he’s gone:” Michael said to himself once the door closed.  
He settled into bed and took out his phone for entertainment as he waited for Jeremy to come back.  
Soon, the door opened again, and Jeremy came in holding a tray.  
“Oh, Michael~” He called out in a sing-song voice, “I brought you soup!”  
Michael sat up in bed as Jeremy set the tray in his lap.  
“Woah, this actually looks good,” Michael said, impressed.  
Jeremy smiled proudly.  
“Only the best for you!”  
Michael skeptically slurped a spoonful of the soup.  
“This… Tastes great too?” Michael looked up at his best friend.  
“You made this?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“Yeppp!” Jeremy said, smiling nervously.  
Michael narrowed his eyes.  
“You just microwaved a can of soup, didn’t you?”  
“Uh- I- Well-“ Jeremy stammered, “Yes-“  
Michael giggled and ate another spoonful.  
“It’s still great, honey, I appreciate it very much,” Michael reassured.  
“Oh! Phew!” Jeremy laughed and sat beside Michael in bed as he ate the rest of the soup.  
“Do you feel better?” Jeremy asked.  
Michael sighed in content, moving the tray and empty bowl to the side.  
“A little. That was nice.” He said, eyes closing once again.  
“Is there… Anything else you need?” Jeremy asked, looking over at Michael.  
Michael opened an eye and looked back at Jeremy.  
“Hmm… Maybe…” He said, slowly leaning in closer to Jeremy and closing his eyes again.  
“Wh- Wait a second-“ Jeremy placed a hand over Michael’s mouth, “That’s not what I meant!”  
“Oh,” Michael said sheepishly, muffled by Jeremy’s hand.  
He backed up and laid back down in his previous position, moping.  
“You’re sick,” Jeremy explained, “Otherwise I would let you.”  
Michael still frowned and crossed his arms.  
“C’mon, Mikey, don’t be a baby.”  
Michael stuck his tongue out.  
“I am baby.” He argued.  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I’ll get you some tea, how does that sound?”  
“I think you’re a- ah- ah-CHOO!” Michael sneezed loudly into his elbow.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jeremy said, pushing himself off the bed and leaving the room once more.  
Michael groaned in pain and annoyance at his sickness and pulled his phone back out again. Out of curiosity, he typed his symptoms into google to see what he might have caught.  
“Hmm, first result, the common cold… Doesn't sound too bad.” He mumbled to himself, “People usually recover in seven to ten days, but some symptoms may last up to… THREE WEEKS?”  
He panicked, scrolling down the page faster.  
“About 56,000 people die from the common cold each year-“ He read out loud.  
“Here’s your tea, sweetie!” Jeremy exclaimed as he entered the room.  
“What’s wrong?” Jeremy paused, a mug in his hands, “You look… Shocked.”  
“I’m going to die.” Michael deadpanned.  
“What? Michael-“ Jeremy set the mug down on a desk and kneeled down to face Michael.  
“What are you talking about- Are you feeling that bad?”  
Michael showed his phone to Jeremy.  
“It’s official. Death is upon me. Oh, sweet prince of darkness, take me now, my soul is ready.”  
Michael closed his eyes and spread his arms out dramatically.  
Jeremy sighed and kissed Michael on the forehead.  
“C’mon, babe, you’re not gonna die, have some tea.” Jeremy urged.  
Michael groaned.  
“I sure FEEL like I’m gonna die…” He muttered.  
Jeremy patted Michael’s head.  
“I’m sorry, but it’ll pass, sweetie, I promise. Anything I can do to help?”  
“Hmmm.” Michael glanced at Jeremy, “I guess you could… Kiss my forehead again?”  
Jeremy giggled, “Will you have some tea if I do?”  
Michael nodded eagerly and presented his face to Jeremy.  
He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless rested a hand on the back of Michael’s neck and planted a small kiss on his abnormally warm forehead.  
Michael hummed happily at the contact, and for a moment his sickness didn’t feel like the strongest feeling in the world. It was vastly overpowered by his fluttering heart and adoration swelling up in him.  
Jeremy pulled back and patted Michael’s shoulder.  
“Alright, that’s enough, don’t wanna catch any germs from you.” He explained.  
He held out the mug to Michael.  
“Now drink, babe.”  
Michael grabbed the warm mug and took a long deep breath.  
“Smells real good.” He noted before taking a sip.  
Jeremy laid back on the bed for a moment as Michael drank sips of tea in the comfortable silence.  
“You don’t have to stay here,” Michael murmured, “If you’re so afraid of getting sick.”  
Jeremy turned onto his side and smiled at Michael.  
“Trust me, I’m here ‘cuz I wanna be.” He rested a hand on his thigh, “You’re always so helpful and supportive, Michael, for once I can return the favor to you.”  
Michael blushed, deciding to blame it on his rising temperature and current health condition.  
“I love you.” He said, coughing a bit.  
Jeremy patted Michael’s thigh, where his hand was.  
“I love you too.” He beamed, unable to constrain his loving smile, “Now, finish up your tea, I’ll run you a warm bath.”  
“You’re leaving me?” Michael pouted.  
Jeremy laughed, “I just told you where I’m going, silly. I’ll be right back, okay?”  
“Mm. Thanks, Jer.” He said, blowing a kiss to Jeremy.  
A few moments later, Michael’s mug was empty and he was blowing his nose like crazy, tissues piling up around him.  
Jeremy came back from the bathroom to get Michael and found him miserably laying in bed.  
“Oh, Michael“ Jeremy said worriedly, quickly rushing to his side, “How are you feeling?”  
Michael sniffled, “Like I’ve been wrapped in seaweed and dipped in a can of tuna and left to dry in the sand.”  
“That’s not good.” Jeremy frowned. “Would a bath make you feel better? It’s all ready for you.”  
Michael sighed and nodded.  
“As soon as I manage to drag my ass out of bed, yes.”  
Feeling like his lungs were made of gushers, Michael grunted as he rolled out of bed and pushed himself onto his feet.  
“Need help?” Jeremy offered.  
Michael waved a hand casually as he wrapped a blanket around himself.  
“ ‘M fine, just been in bed all day, plus I have low iron, it’s not very ideal-“  
Jeremy led the way to the bathroom while Michael trudged behind, coughing.  
“Here we are, love.” Jeremy took the blanket off Michael for him and gestured towards the warm steamy bath awaiting him.  
He noticed Jeremy had taken the time to make it look nice, there was a bath bomb in the tub which turned the water blue and shiny, as well as a singular used candle weakly lit on the sink counter.  
“How luxurious, heh,” Michael said as he managed a smile.  
Jeremy laughed nervously as Michael began undressing to get in, “It’s the best I could do.”  
Michael stepped in one leg at a time and settled into the shiny water. His muscles immediately felt less tense with the warmth and as he took some deep breaths, the steam cleared up his nose and throat a bit.  
“You’re the best, Jer.” He said as he slowly settled deeper into the waters, just barely getting his ears wet.  
Jeremy grinned and pulled up a chair to sit beside the bathtub.  
“Want me to stay here? I can play some calm music for you?” He asked.  
Michael simply nodded, swishing the water around with his fingers. Jeremy pulled out his phone and opened Spotify for the calm soothing tunes.  
For the next hour, Michael sat in the bath and Jeremy beside him as they engaged in small talk. Just enough conversation to keep them entertained without breaking their relaxation.  
“Hey, Jer?”  
“Yeah?”  
Michael flicked a few drops of water at Jeremy.  
“Water’s cold.”  
Jeremy giggled and shielded himself from the water droplets.  
“Alright, let’s get you out.”  
Michael drained the tub and climbed out as Jeremy grabbed a nice big fluffy towel, prepared to wrap Michael in it. He scooped Michael into the towel and wrapped his arms around him.  
Michael smiled as Jeremy leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder.  
“I’m so mad I can’t kiss you right now-“ Michael grumbled, “I can't even hug you back because you’ve wrapped me up like a burrito,”  
Jeremy pulled back from the hug sheepishly.  
“Whoops, let’s get you back to bed then.”  
Micheal dried himself off in his room while Jeremy did him the favor of selecting clothes for him to change into.  
“Heads up!” Jeremy called out as he threw a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants and boxers across the room at Michael.  
Michael panicked as he just barely caught the shirt and pants, and the pair of boxers landed straight on his face.  
The two of them burst into laughter, which for Michael very quickly turned into violent coughing.  
“Oh god, oh fuck.” He wheezed out between coughs.  
Jeremy hurried over and patted him on the back reassuringly.  
“Need some water?” He asked  
Michael nodded, “Thanks, babe.”  
Soon, Michael was fully dressed once again and sipping on a glass of water as he sat on the edge of his bed with Jeremy.  
“Guess I should get more rest now, huh?”  
Jeremy shrugged, “It’s the easiest way to get better.”  
Michael nodded in agreement.  
“I really appreciated your help today,” Michael said, taking Jeremy’s hand into his. “I probably would’ve died a very tragic death if it weren’t for you-“  
“For the last time, Michael,” Jeremy rolled his eyes, “You aren’t and never were going to die of a little sickness.”  
“Hey-“ Michael argued jokingly, “You don’t know that!”  
Jeremy giggled and kissed Michael on the cheek.  
“Get some sleep now, ‘kay?”  
Michael yawned and settled into his bed as Jeremy helped him position the pillows to get him comfortable.  
“Micha?” Jeremy said once Michael was fully settled in, blankets pulled up to his chest.  
“Hm?” Michael hummed, eyes slowly closing.  
Jeremy blushed and smiled to himself, “When you’re better… I’m gonna smother you to death with kisses and cuddles. Just so you know.”  
Michael chuckled, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a sleepy smile.  
“Can’t wait…” He mumbled, “I’d rather die of kisses from you than a stupid cold any day.”  
Jeremy’s heart stuttered as he ran a hand lovingly through Michael’s hair, sitting there petting him until Michael’s breaths evened out completely and he was deeply asleep.  
He carefully stood up as quietly as possible and turned the lights off, gathering anything dirty left discarded in the room and preparing to leave the room.  
“Get well soon.” He whispered and closed the door behind him.


End file.
